


Вопреки

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: — Ты не просил меня остановиться.— А был ли смысл просить?— Однажды ты попросил меня уйти.— Да, и посмотри, куда нас в итоге это завело.— Я следовал духу твоей просьбы.— Вот только не надо этой херни, Ганнибал.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Вопреки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Despite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202867) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Изначально рабочим авторским названием фика было «Ганнибал совершает нечто ужасное», и оно подходит ему довольно точно.

Уилл сгорбившись сидел на краю кровати. Шлакоблочные стены мотеля были выкрашены в тюремно-серый цвет, на полу лежал ковёр с проплешинами, а потолок в ванной захватила плесень. В комнате воняло рыбой. Он бы заплатил тысячу баксов, чтобы остаться здесь хотя бы ещё на одну ночь.

— Уилл?

— Я в порядке.

Ганнибал пересёк комнату и протянул ему пузырёк с таблетками и бутылку воды.

При столкновении с Атлантическим океаном Уилл сломал руку, и теперь она безвольно висела на перевязи у него на груди. Пришлось зажать пузырёк между коленями, чтобы открыть здоровой рукой. Вытряхнув пару таблеток на ладонь, он уставился на них. Через минуту они прилипнут к потной коже, если их не принять.

— Не могу вспомнить, сколько прошло времени…

— Уже пора. Выпей их.

Проглотив таблетки, Уилл осушил бутылку. Он уже начал было подниматься с кровати, но Ганнибал положил руку ему на здоровое плечо и с лёгким нажимом заставил сесть обратно.

— Отдыхай.

— Нужно уходить. Знаю, мы должны…

— Мы сможем уехать и утром.

Уилл стиснул зубы. Каждый раз, когда угнанный ими фургон подпрыгивал на очередном ухабе, все его и без того отбитые внутренности выворачивало наизнанку, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто лечь на этот дерьмовый матрас и хоть немного поспать.

— Если ты можешь это выдерживать, то и я смогу. Твои раны серьёзнее.

— Но ты хуже переносишь боль.

— Да, это я уже понял. Вчера, когда меня рвало у обочины, а ты просто… просто сидел там, как… Тебе хоть когда-нибудь бывает больно? Ты вообще чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Отдыхай, — до безумия спокойно повторил Ганнибал. — Я собираюсь раздобыть для нас кое-что. Мы сможем уехать ещё до рассвета.

Уиллу захотелось ударить его. Вместо этого он лёг и закрыл глаза. Несмотря на неослабевающую боль, он заснул ещё до того, как Ганнибал вышел из комнаты.

***

Чужая рука зажала Уиллу рот, другая с силой сдавила больное плечо. Он закричал, но мозолистая ладонь заглушила звуки. От напавшего несло несвежим пивом и дешёвыми сигаретами. Уилл укусил его.

Тот выругался и наотмашь заехал ему кулаком по лицу. У Уилла закружилась голова, рана на щеке и сломанная рука разом заныли, когда его рывком подняли на ноги.

— Веди себя тихо, — прошипел незнакомец ему на ухо. — Тихо, блять. Или я тебе язык отрежу, понятно? Я пришёл за Лектером. Мне просто нужны деньги, а на тебя мне насрать.

Уилл ударил его головой в лицо, но от удара голова закружилась ещё больше, и он не смог прийти в себя достаточно быстро, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом. Наёмник стащил его с кровати и несколько раз приложил головой о стену. Уилл потянулся за ножом, который дал ему Ганнибал, но наёмник добрался до него первым.

— Шустрый мелкий уёбок. А от тебя больше проблем, чем можно было ожидать.

Лезвие ножа коснулось его горла, а потом всё исчезло. Исчез наёмник. Там, где он стоял позади Уилла, теперь было пусто. Истошный вопль вмиг заполнил комнату и сразу же затих.

Уилл медленно повернулся. Ганнибал склонился над телом наёмника. Мёртвым? Нет. Уилл видел, как поднималась и опускалась грудь наёмника, видел, как в панике закатились его глаза. Кровь залила его лицо и шею. Ганнибал вырезал его язык и поднял повыше, показывая ему.

Наёмник всё ещё пытался кричать, но у него мало что получалось. Горло превратилось в одну сплошную рану. Он яростно хрипел, но ни одна из его попыток выдать что-то членораздельное не увенчалась успехом.

Наёмник замахнулся на Ганнибала, но тот легко перехватил его запястье, и, прижав к полу, пригвоздил к нему ножом его предплечье. То же самое он проделал и с другой рукой. Движения Ганнибала были хирургически выверенными, неспешными, но лицо его в тот момент было белее снега, а глаза горели чем-то невероятно ярким. Первобытным и необузданным.

Он срезал с наёмника рубашку, как бы невзначай оставив ещё один нож торчать у того в животе, и расстегнул ему джинсы. Наёмник снова начал издавать отчаянные звуки, когда Ганнибал поднёс нож к его члену. Своими действиями Ганнибал ясно дал ему понять, что произойдёт, когда он его отрежет.

Запузырилась кровь. Стремительно покидая тело наёмника, она заливала его промежность, бедра и пол вокруг него.

Уиллу наконец-то удалось оторваться от стены и снова заставить голос работать.

— Ганнибал.

— Почти закончил. Сможем уехать через пару минут. Если хочешь, можешь подождать снаружи, — Ганнибал замолчал, так и не подняв на Уилла глаз. — Тебе нужны ключи?

— Нет. Нет, я остаюсь, — некстати вспомнился комментарий Беделии о том, что та постоянно видела Ганнибала как бы за некой вуалью. Уилл готов был поклясться, что таким она не видела его никогда.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него долгим обжигающим взглядом. Уиллу не удалось его прочесть.

— Если это то, чего ты желаешь.

— Желаю.

Смотреть особо было больше не на что. Ганнибал медленно проворачивал нож в животе наёмника до тех пор, пока все ответные реакции того не свелись к жалкому скулежу. Наклонившись ближе, он что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Уилл не расслышал, что именно, но его слова заставили наёмника снова зайтись подобием крика. Он даже попытался отползти, пока ещё мог едва шевелиться.

Несколько секунд Ганнибал лениво наблюдал за его усилиями, а затем вытащил нож из живота наёмника и молниеносно воткнул ему в висок.

Он поднялся и проследовал в ванную, не глядя на Уилла.

Наёмник на полу дёрнулся. Теперь он вообще не издавал никаких звуков. Уилл подумывал было вытащить нож — так для того всё закончилось бы быстрее. Но какая-то часть его разума была безмерно очарована, любуясь на то, что Ганнибал был способен сотворить с человеческим телом меньше чем за пять минут. Нет, конечно, Уилл знал, но прежде никогда не видел воочию. Их схватка с Драконом была борьбой за выживание. Это же было умышленным причинением страданий. Отточенным мастерством, поданным почти небрежно. Нечто подобное было присуще Моцарту, который, проходя мимо пианино, не мог не остановиться, чтобы сыграть на нём.

Ганнибал вышел из ванной, перешагнул через тело и опустился на колени, чтобы вытереть кровь с босой ступни Уилла влажной тряпкой. Уилл даже и не заметил, когда успел в неё вляпаться.

— Готов ехать? — голос Ганнибала был пропитан ледяным спокойствием.

— А ты разве не собираешься забрать у него что-нибудь?

Ганнибал внимательно на него уставился.

— У нас нет холодильника. И Джек обязательно об этом узнает.

— А ты думаешь, этот парень пошёл брать Ганнибала-Каннибала, не разболтав об этом всем своим дружкам? Джек в любом случае об этом узнает, — Уилл посмотрел на наёмника на полу. Тот больше не двигался. — Я могу достать немного льда.

Ганнибал продолжал смотреть на него. Маска идеального спокойствия на его лице пошла едва заметными трещинами, в глазах снова отразился тот самый дикий голодный блеск.

— Зачем?

— Хочу видеть всё. Всё. Без прикрас.

Ганнибал долго молчал, а затем кивнул.

— Хорошо. Принеси лёд.

***

Ганнибал забрал только его сердце.

— Символично? — спросил Уилл.

— Практично. Я бы предпочёл не трогать его печень или почки. А лёгкие могут быть ещё хуже.

Они подошли к фургону с сердцем в полиэтиленовом пакете со льдом. Ганнибал положил его в бардачок, и они выехали на дорогу.

Уилл стиснул зубы. Из-за непредвиденного нападения боль в плече и руке только усилилась. Он чувствовал запах крови. Свежей, по вкусу напоминавшей алюминиевую фольгу. Теперь, подсохнув, она казалась почти сладкой, такой же пьяняще-сладкой, как гниющие фрукты. У Ганнибала под ногтями остались тонкие ниточки запёкшейся крови.

— Мы почти у границы, — отвлёк его Ганнибал.

— Куда отправимся после?

— Ты всё ещё хочешь уехать вместе со мной?

— А почему бы мне перестать этого хотеть?

Асфальт шуршал под лысеющими шинами их фургона. Техасский ветер свистел в неплотно закрытые окна.

— Я подумал, что ты, возможно, не захочешь, — наконец произнёс Ганнибал.

— Как ты собираешься его приготовить?

Ганнибал повернулся к нему. Из-за света часов на приборной панели, падающего на лицо, его глаза показались Уиллу кроваво-красными.

— Есть ли у тебя какие-то особые предпочтения? Желанный исход для этого замысла?

— Так это замысел?..

— Наш с тобой. Обоюдный. Ты ведь сказал, что хочешь увидеть всё. Полагаю, раньше, чем успел как следует это обдумать, — его руки, выглядящие призрачными в полумраке, душили руль.

— Нечего здесь обдумывать, — отрезал Уилл. — Решение давно принято. Я следовал за тобой с того проклятого утёса. Тебе этого недостаточно?

— Решения, принятые в отчаянии, позднее могут быть изменены.

— Но не это. Куда ты, — он пожал здоровым плечом, — туда и я.

— А если ты закончишь, как Руфь, один, в слезах, среди чужих хлебов*?

— Нет у меня больше дома, по которому можно было бы тосковать. Ты об этом позаботился, сжёг за меня все мосты.

— Ты всё ещё можешь вернуться. Можешь убить меня сейчас и вернуться домой к своим жене и сыну.

— Они не мои. И никогда моими не были. Но ты… ты мой. Разве нет?

Уилл знал это с тех пор, как увидел Ганнибала, стоящего на коленях в снегу. По крайней мере, знал, что мог бы заполучить его, если бы захотел. Понадобилось ещё несколько лет и гораздо больше крови, чтобы признать, что это действительно так.

***

Незадолго до рассвета они пересекли границу без каких-либо происшествий. Мексика была очень похожа на южный Техас, по крайней мере, дорога здесь была не лучше. Путь освещал слабый свет восходящего солнца. В конце концов, Уилл заснул, несмотря на боль и повисшее между ними напряжённое молчание.

Он проснулся в панике, уверенный, что что-то снова пошло не так. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что фургон больше не движется, и Ганнибала в кабине вместе с ним нет.

Фургон оказался припаркованным за невысоким холмом. До Уилла всё ещё доносился шум движения транспорта, так что дорога, похоже, была совсем рядом, но единственным, что он смог разглядеть из окна, была сухая, выгоревшая на солнце трава, низкие колючие кустарник и Ганнибал, скармливающий ветки разгорающемуся костру. Уилл вышел из машины и подошёл к нему. Пахло дымом и жареным мясом. Ганнибала держал над огнём насаженное на ветку сердце охотника за головами.

— Готовишь на костре? Не ожидал от тебя.

— Не хотел, чтобы оно испортилось, и нам в любом случае нужно поесть.

— Хочешь, принесу из машины остальное?

— Пожалуй, да, — без особого энтузиазма согласился Ганнибал.

Уилл тоже не был от этого в восторге: у них были крекеры, орехи и изюм, но ничего из этого не казалось подходящим, чтобы подать к человеческому сердцу. Уилл вообще не был уверен, сможет ли проглотить хоть кусочек.

Забрав всё необходимое, он вернулся к костру. Ганнибал сидел на земле, скрестив ноги. На нём были остатки некогда приличного костюма: помятые брюки теперь были слегка перепачканы кровью, рукава рубашки он привычно закатал до локтей. Он предложил Уиллу тонкую полоску мяса, отрезанную от жареного сердца. Уилл съел её.

— В прошлый раз было вкуснее, — пожаловался он.

— В прошлый раз я располагал большим количеством ресурсов, — Ганнибал закончил нарезать мясо. — Возможно, позже я смогу подать тебе его снова при лучших обстоятельствах.

Уилл съел ещё одну полоску сердца с солёным крекером и поправил лямку перевязи так, чтобы она впивалась в другую часть плеча.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас?

— О чём?

— О том, как ты вынуждаешь меня принять решение, смогу ли я жить с тобой, убивая и поедая людей. Я вроде как надеялся отложить этот разговор…

— И надолго?

— Не знаю. Пока не слезем с обезболивающих? Пока не окажемся в безопасном месте? Пока не смогу проспать двадцать четыре часа и съесть что-то, кроме человечины или снэков?

— Разумный перечень критериев.

Они завершили трапезу в тишине. Ганнибал не пытался вернуться в фургон, он просто сидел и смотрел на медленно угасающее пламя. Кожа под глазами и в уголках рта чуть обвисла, но в остальном он выглядел как всегда. Спокойным. Непоколебимым. Если не считать моментов, когда изредка его взгляд всё же падал на Уилла.

— Мы можем отложить этот разговор, — сказал Ганнибал, по-прежнему глядя в огонь. — До тех пор, пока ты сам не захочешь его продолжить. Я не собирался ничего забирать у того человека. Это была твоя идея.

— Знаю, что моя. И тебе не нужно оправдываться.

— Я не оправдываюсь, лишь говорю, что мой план заключался не в этом.

— Ты вообще собирался убить его?

Ганнибал подбросил в огонь пучок сухой травы.

— Я видел, как он приставил нож к твоему горлу. Этого было достаточно. А к тому моменту, когда он оказался на полу, я уже не видел смысла останавливаться, — он пристально посмотрел на Уилла. — Ты не просил меня остановиться.

— А был ли смысл просить?

— Однажды ты попросил меня уйти.

— Да, и посмотри, куда нас в итоге это завело.

— Я следовал духу твоей просьбы.

— Вот только не надо этой херни, Ганнибал. Я сказал тебе, что в жизни о тебе больше думать не хочу, и ты, блять, тут же позаботился, чтобы твоё имя не сходило с первых полос месяцами! Мне пришлось давать показания на твоём суде. Я не мог не думать о тебе.

— Я добровольно сел ради тебя в тюрьму.

— О, ты сам упрятал себя в богадельню, только чтобы я не смог… — Уилл осёкся. Ганнибал добровольно сел в тюрьму, чтобы Уилл не смог забыть о нём, и ради этого ему пришлось проститься со свободой. При этом он не сделал ничего другого, гораздо-гораздо худшего, что запросто мог бы сделать. Не то чтобы это было поводом радоваться, но это можно было считать огромным шагом с его стороны.

— Частично, да, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Чтобы ты не смог меня забыть. Но ещё и потому, что я не мог забыть тебя. Я мог бы уйти тогда, но никогда не смог бы удержаться от соблазна вернуться. Где бы ты предпочёл меня увидеть: в тюрьме или на собственном пороге однажды безлунной ночью?

Уилл вздохнул.

— Ну, раз уж ты так ставишь вопрос.

— Тогда побережье, я полагаю. Мы можем найти там дом. Ты хотел бы жить у моря?

Взглянув на него, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал украдкой поглядывает на него, чуть скосив глаза в его сторону, будто бы не осмеливаясь посмотреть на него прямо.

— Да. Я хочу жить у моря.

***

Этот мотель был лучше, чем в Техасе. Вентилятор хоть и гремел всю ночь, но здесь, по крайней мере, было чисто и не воняло рыбой. И никто не напал на них посреди ночи.

Но, даже учитывая всё это, Уиллу не удалось выспаться. Рука пульсировала от обжигающей боли, и он никак не мог перестать ощупывать языком дыру во рту. Точно так же, как не мог перестать бередить старые раны. Пальцы сами собой пробежались по шраму на животе, пока он прокручивал в голове всевозможные эмоциональные травмы, нанесённые ему Ганнибалом. Но, видя мирно спящего рядом с собой Ганнибала, он совершенно не мог злиться на него за это.

Близился рассвет, когда Ганнибал повернулся к нему лицом и открыл глаза.

— Ты вообще спал? — спросил Уилл.

— Да. Ты мог бы разбудить меня.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Чтобы не проходить через всё это в одиночестве. Ради чего ещё мы сейчас здесь вместе?

Уилл просто смотрел на него, не в силах придумать достойный ответ.

— Так мы поэтому здесь? — выдал он наконец.

— Если не поэтому, тогда почему? Почему ты пошёл со мной?

Уилл отлично знал ответ на этот вопрос, но не мог произнести его вслух.

— Что ты сказал тому парню в мотеле?

— Я спросил его, есть ли у него дети, и где я могу их найти. Судя по его реакции, предполагаю, дети у него всё же были.

— Но ты же не собираешься…

— Нет.

— Ты сказал это, чтобы казаться в его глазах ещё более жестоким.

— Да. Всё ещё уверен в правильности своего решения?

Уилл уставился на рот Ганнибала, перевёл взгляд на напряжённые вены, проступившие на шее, а потом протянул руку и положил её ему на горло.

— Да, уверен.

Ганнибал накрыл его руку своей.

— Закрой глаза.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что так ты сможешь хоть немного поспать.

— Не думаю, что получится.

Ганнибал прижал пальцы Уилла к артерии у себя на шее.

— Дыши. Чувствуй. И постарайся не думать.

И Уилл почувствовал. Почувствовал ровное биение сердца Ганнибала кончиками пальцев. Его тело погрузилось глубже в матрас, он почти тонул в нём, наконец-то позволив себе отпустить все тревожные мысли.

Уилл закрыл глаза.

***

У моря их ждал просторный старый сельский дом, выкрашенный в белый цвет. Внутри, вдоль высоких потолков тянулись широкие деревянные балки, а штукатурка местами отваливалась. Ключ они получили от человека в ближайшем городке, находившемся в получасе езды. Сам прилагавшийся к дому участок тоже был большим, каменистым и включал в себя приличный кусок галечного пляжа неподалёку. Бросив на кухню презрительный взгляд, Ганнибал пошёл прилечь в свою комнату.

Уилл в одиночестве постоял в пустой кухне секунду или две, а затем последовал за ним. Комната Ганнибала находилась через коридор от комнаты Уилла. Тот лежал на спине на кровати, бесцельно пялясь в потолок. По-прежнему в одежде. Одна рука прижималась к ране в боку.

— Подвинься, — велел Уилл.

Ганнибал безропотно пододвинулся к дальнему краю кровати, и Уилл лёг рядом. Морской бриз, летящий в открытое окно, приносил с собой сырость, запахи соли и какого-то неизвестного Уиллу цветка. Он также чувствовал запах тел, своего и Ганнибала. Ни один из них не принимал душ после событий в доме на утёсе.

— От нас воняет.

— Я в курсе.

— Я бы сходил в душ. Пойду посмотрю, есть ли здесь полотенца.

— Сходи.

Уилл застыл в нерешительности. Даже море, казалось, стихло в этот момент, на секунду позволив его нерешительности рокотом пронестись в висках вместе с шумом крови.

— Пошли со мной, — сказал он.

Ганнибал медленно повернул голову на подушке, пока внимательно не уставился на него.

— В душ?

— Думаешь, он вообще работает?

Ганнибал сел, всё ещё глядя на него так, будто просто не мог отвести глаз и посмотреть на что другое.

— Мы это выясним.

Уилл вышел из комнаты, спиной чувствуя Ганнибала за собой. В ванной был каменный пол и плитка на стенах. Душевая лейка была вмонтирована высоко под потолком, и льющаяся из неё вода ощущалась, как дождь. Из-за того, что душевая кабина никак не была ограждена перегородками, и вода разносилась по всей ванной, одежду пришлось сбросить и оставить в коридоре. Уилл обмотал сломанную руку полиэтиленовым пакетом и крепко прижал к груди.

У них был только кусок мыла, прихваченный из прачечной мотеля. Ганнибал намылил руки и запустил их в волосы Уилла, чтобы избавить от лишней необходимости напрягать плечо. Для удобства Уилл наклонил голову. Кончиками пальцев Ганнибал помассировал кожу головы, а затем направил под воду, следя, чтобы она не попала Уиллу в глаза.

Уилл льнул к его прикосновениям, пытаясь выказать Ганнибалу всё своё доверие, в котором на самом деле не был полностью уверен. Поэтому он постарался заменить его искренним желанием. Искренней потребностью в нём. Ганнибал обнял лицо Уилла обеими руками и провёл большими пальцами по его щекам.

Закрыв глаза, Уилл ждал. Прикосновения прекратились. Он почувствовал, как Ганнибал отошёл, а после услышал, как открылась дверь в коридор. Уилл остался стоять под струями воды один. Внезапно ему стало невыносимо холодно. Слабые отголоски тепла ощущались лишь в тех местах, где его касался Ганнибал.

На секунду он замер, а затем рванул за ним, чуть не растянувшись на мокром полу.

— Ганнибал!

Ганнибал стоял посреди коридора голый, в свете полуденного солнца, проникающего в дом через пыльное окно.

— Что ещё тебе от меня нужно?

— Это уж что тебе нужно от меня?

— Ты знаешь, — произнёс Ганнибал. — Мне наконец стало ясно, что ты давно уже знаешь всё, что у меня на уме. Я мог бы задаться вопросом, кто именно тебе рассказал, но и это тоже ясно как божий день. Полагаю, тебе действительно требовалась её помощь, чтобы в итоге всё понять.

Уилл смахнул воду с глаз и откинул с лица мокрые волосы.

— Можем мы хотя бы вытереться?

— Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

— Всё, что захочу?

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

Уилл приблизился к Ганнибалу и прижал ладонь к его щеке, как тот ранее сделал с ним. Оба были всё ещё мокрыми, и по спине Уилла то и дело пробегали мурашки.

— Ты мог бы сам мне об этом сказать.

— Как ты мог не знать? Ты потратил столько времени и усилий, чтобы довести меня до такого состояния.

— Я действительно тогда не думал, что ты... способен на это, — Уилл заставил себя снова дышать. Голова кружилась. Необходимость неотрывно смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза, словно выбивала почву у него из-под ног. — И я тоже не думал, что способен.

Ганнибал застыл. Уилл даже не был уверен, что тот по-прежнему дышит, но один раз он всё же сглотнул. Уилл сомкнул пальцы под подбородком Ганнибала и почувствовал учащённое биение его пульса. Он чуть наклонился. Сломанная рука оказалась неловко зажата между их телами. Оба быстро вздохнули, прежде чем их губы встретились, едва соприкоснувшись. Губы Ганнибала были ледяными, но его лицо под ладонью Уилла горело.

Он взял Уилла за запястье и крепко сжал. Уилл не отстранился. Их носы столкнулись друг с другом. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуем, скорее прикосновением губ, щёк и лбов. Плохо продуманная попытка стать капельку ближе.

— Ты думал, что сможешь полюбить жену, — прошептал Ганнибал ему в губы. — Ты сомневался не в своей способности. Лишь в моей.

— Как я мог быть так слеп?..

— Должен ли я был тогда упасть на колени и во всем признаться? Бросить свою душу к твоим ногам? Я бы попал в тюрьму гораздо раньше, чем в конце концов там очутился.

— Возможно. Но это не изменило бы ничего, что я к тебе чувствовал.

Ганнибал только сильнее сжал его запястье. Останутся синяки. Он упёрся лбом в лоб Уилла, кость к кости, глаза смотрели куда-то в пол. Уилл осторожно, но настойчиво потянул руку на себя, пока ему не удалось высвободиться, а затем потащил Ганнибала за собой по коридору.

В спальне Ганнибала нашёлся шкаф с затхлыми полотенцами и одеялами. Они вытерлись. Уилл застелил матрас одеялом, и они легли вместе. Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, пока между их телами и лицами почти не осталось расстояния.

На этот раз поцелуй уже больше походил на настоящий поцелуй, а не на безнадёжную попытку слияния разумов. Ганнибал позволил Уиллу вести, и поцелуй оставался мягким и нежным, не более чем лёгким соприкосновением языков.

— Нам нужно будет поспать, — сказал Уилл. — И поесть. И… не знаю…

— Целоваться. Нам нужно больше целоваться.

— Хорошо.

И они продолжили целоваться до тех пор, пока просто не остались лежать рядом, иногда невесомо встречаясь губами. Уилл плавно погрузился в сон, и в его сне Ганнибал всё так же держал его в объятьях.

**Author's Note:**

> *Строчка из стихотворения Джона Китса «Ода Соловью» (John Keats — Ode to a Nightingale) в переводе Игоря Дьяконова. Отрывок:
> 
> Бессмертным ты был создан, соловей!  
> Ты не подвластен алчным поколеньям:  
> Ты мне поёшь — но царь минувших дней  
> И раб его смущён был тем же пеньем;  
> И та же песня донеслась в тот час,  
> Когда с печалью в сердце Руфь стояла  
> Одна, в слезах, среди чужих хлебов,  
> И та же песнь не раз  
> Таинственные окна растворяла  
> В забытый мир над кружевом валов. (С)


End file.
